So Much Beauty in Dirt
by Tvwatcherz
Summary: After a breakup with Ginny, a 23 year old Harry Potter decides to move to Muggle London to get away from it all. Typical Draco Malfoy works in a cafe and Harry Potter decides to get coffee leading to romance story.
1. Intro

This is my first story so give me all the constructive criticism you want! I need it. And if anyone decides that they want to beta for me then I'm all about that. I'm really bad at editing my writing and I often miss words or put the wrong word in the wrong place so tell me if something doesn't make sense. I also love abusing commas so call me out on that if you please (:

M rating for language and dirty things later on.


	2. Chapter 1

Ginny was complaining about something or other like always. It wasn't like Harry didn't care for her, he did, but sometimes she could be a real pain in the arse.

He threw the blankets aside and swung his feet heavily off the bed. Her blurry form was striding across the room and she was waving her arms about. He put on his glasses and she came into focus. Okay, she looked pretty mad.

"-honestly is it that hard for you to be thoughtful?" She said, exasperated. Now harry was confused.

"What exactly are you on about if I might ask?" He rubbed his face wearily. His next glance upwards told him that that had been the wrong thing to say because her face was quickly turning several concerning shades of red. She took a deep breath, continuing in a disconcertingly quiet voice.

"I told you about this dinner weeks ago." The crease between Harry's brows grew and Ginny let out a frustrated sound. "You honestly have no idea?" Harry shook his head. "You know, the fancy dinner I had planned? We were going to eat at that new place downtown? "

"Gin, I… I'm not sure I understand-"Oh. Oh. He shifted his glasses out of the way to pinch the bridge of his nose. "The one to celebrate our anniversary." He said flatly.

"Yeah." She sighed and sat down on the other side of the bed, back to Harry. "That one." All of the anger drained out of her face and she sighed. "Do you really care that little about us? Harry we've been together for three years. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Harry opened his mouth to speak, but she continued. "Everyone keeps asking me when we're going to get married, but I don't know-"

"Don't." Harry cut her off. He didn't want to hear whatever it was that she'd convinced herself of. He stood and turned around, putting his knees up on the bed and touching her shoulders gently. He tried to ignore the way that she stiffened under his touch. "Please, Gin, just let me make it up to you. I promise that it will never happen again just don't shut me out like this." She sighed again and his throat tightened.

"Harry, I'm sorry." She moved away from him and stood, looking down at him. He could tell that her mind was set and his heart clenched painfully. Her face was blank and he really did not want to hear this. "I've already given you so many chances. I just don't think there's anything for us anymore." Harry felt like his heart was going to stop.

"Where is this coming from? I'm sorry that I forgot our anniversary, but I'm hardly the first person who has ever done that." She crossed her arms and looked away. "Come on, isn't this a little drastic? I mean if you want space I'll give it to you. Just tell me what you want." He knew that he was groveling, but his relationship with Ginny was the only solid thing in his life. He didn't have a job, he didn't have his own place unless he counted Grimmauld, but he knew he couldn't live there.

Ginny refused to look him in the eyes. "The anniversary thing was just the last straw." She stepped towards the window, turning her back on him again and Harry scrambled over the other side of the bed to stand a few feet from her. He reached his hand out to touch her again, but he dropped it when she spoke. "But if I'm to be honest, I knew it had to end eventually." Harry shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see it. This didn't make any sense.

"What do you mean? Is this an ultimatum?" He tried to recall the past few weeks, but he couldn't think of anything that would suggest this was coming. Yeah Ginny had been a bit distant, but she was busy with her new promotion.

"I don't think you're listening." She turned towards him and he couldn't remember why he'd wanted her to look him in the eyes so badly because her expression was cold and it froze him down to the core. "We don't work. And don't give me that confused, sad look because you know what I'm talking about. When was the last time we kissed?" He opened his mouth ready to respond, but she held her hand up. "When was the last time you wanted to kiss me?" His whole body stilled and he definitely did not want to think about that because if he did, then he would have to acknowledge that she was right. He shook his head again. "You can go ahead and be in denial if you want, but I'm telling you right now that I don't want to do this anymore."

"Gin, you can't just-"

"I've met someone." She blurted and the words died on his lips. "You know, I should really be thanking you. I actually felt guilty, but you've given me excuse after excuse to leave you and now I know that I don't have to feel bad anymore." She rubbed her temple and laughed bitterly. "I don't know if you're gay or what it is. Maybe we just don't work well together, but it doesn't matter." Her phone vibrated and she tucked one side of her chin length red hair behind her ear as she checked it. "Well, he's here to pick me up. Please be out of here by the time I get back tomorrow." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off again. "If you'll remember, I bought this place with my own money." She looked down at her phone again and grabbed her purse. "Goodbye, Harry."

He stood there numbly and jerked when the heard the door slam. He tried very hard to not think of the things she said to him as he tried to round up his things.

"I'm really sorry mate. You know you can stay with us right? We have a spare room and me and 'Mione would love to have you." Harry was sitting in Ron and Hermione's kitchen, picking at the label on his beer. He was just now starting to process what had happened. He'd gathered his stuff as quickly as he could after Ginny'd left and took the floo to Ron's house. He'd interrupted their lunch.

"Of course we'd love to have you." Hermione said lightly, placing her hand on Harry's. He looked up at her and she was smiling. He really did have good friends he supposed. Not only had they risked their lives for him on several occasions, but they would stop their entire day just to cheer him up after a break up. No doubt he'd do the same and his heart swelled with his love for them.

"I don't know. I really don't want to put you guys in a weird position, I mean she's your sister, Ron." He rolled his eyes.

"Like I care what she thinks? She may be my sister, but she's acting like a right brat right now." Harry hummed. He just kind of wanted to be alone; also he really didn't want to be in a house that was frequented by Weasley's right now. Not that he had anything against them. He just knew that more than a few members of the family would be siding with Ginny and he really didn't want to get yelled at right now.

"No, its fine and I know she has her reasons." He saw Ron roll his eyes again and he spoke quickly, not really up for talking shit about Ginny. "I still have Grimmauld Place and I just kind of want to be alone right now. You know?" They both nodded and Hermione squeezed his hand again.

"Well, you know where to find us. Promise you won't just disappear though?" Harry laughed at her worried frown and downed the rest of his beer.

"Promise." He stood and hugged Hermione. "You know I love you guys."

"Oh come on don't get all mushy on us." Ron said standing and taking a drink from his bottle. "You're still going to the pub with me and the guys on Friday, like it or not." Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of missing it." He said as he grabbed some floo powder from the bowl and shouted out the address for his new, old, home and he disappeared in a roar of green flames.

Harry stared at his pile of ruined clothes. Leave it to him to mess up when he was unshrinking his things. He sighed heavily and flopped down onto the couch. How long he could stand this place he wasn't sure. Maybe he could get another flat around here. He actually rather liked the idea of living in muggle London. 12 Grimmauld Place suited his needs he guessed, but it was just so depressing and he didn't have the energy to deal with the memories that came with it. That'd been his plan before moving in with Ginny and this seemed like the right time to go ahead and do it. The only reason they didn't move there was because she didn't like it. He bitterly thought of the things he didn't do because she didn't want to and he began to wonder why they were ever together in the first place.

As soon as he'd gotten over the shock and initial hurt of the breakup, which honestly only lasted a few hours, he just felt angry. He was 23 years old and he'd been ready to settle down with his high school sweetheart and have kids. If he could even call her that, because thinking back on it he'd only gotten with her because everyone had expected it. What else was he supposed to do after saving the wizarding world from certain doom? He laughed darkly and shoved his hands between his thighs.

"Does it have to be so bloody cold in here?" He muttered to himself and stood. "Okay, first step is to get some new clothes. Then I need to start looking for a flat." He looked around himself and frowned. "A flat with a brighter color scheme and central heating, I suppose." He grabbed his coat and his wallet full of muggle money and headed outside into the rainy streets.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a month and a half and Harry still hadn't seen Ginny. Everyone seemed nervous around him, like he might break. Honestly that was probably his own fault for acting so dramatic that first day. It didn't take long for him to move past it and realize that the big weight he'd been carrying around had gone. It's not like he meant to drag Ginny along and be a shitty boyfriend, he had truly thought that he loved her. And he supposed he did, just not in the way he had thought. He still missed her though. He missed talking to her and he hated the fact that she couldn't be there for the changes he was making in his life now. He also knew that he was still mad at her and that wouldn't change any time soon. She could have easily sat down with him and explained how she was feeling instead of staying silent every time that he made her upset. She could have chosen not to cheat on him and run off with Tate, or Trenton, or whatever his name was.

Harry sat up and surveyed his new flat. He'd just moved in and there were boxes everywhere. It didn't make sense really because he only had a few things and he wondered where all this crap had come from. He really hated moving. But he had his flat and it was right in the city and he even had an interview for a job at some muggle mall tomorrow. He was excited to just live a normal life on his own terms for once. Of course Ron thought he was crazy for not taking the Auror job that he'd been offered after the war and Hermione was just happy that he was getting back on his feet. She wouldn't say it, but he knew that she'd been worried when he'd spent those years with Ginny not really doing anything besides hanging around at her place and getting drunk with his mates. He supposed that he would've been worried too.

Speaking of getting drunk with his mates, he thought tiredly as he checked his watch. It was 9:45 and he knew Ron would be popping by soon with Neville and Seamus in tow so that they could head to some new pub Nev had found. He wondered if he had enough time to cancel… An answering knock on his door made him decide that he'd better not and he heaved himself up.

He checked himself quickly in the mirror and tried vainly to smooth his hair before giving up and answering the door. He was nearly trampled by his over excited friends that were already wandering around his new flat. Ron had already seen it and he leaned his head near Harry's ear.

"Tonight is the night, mate. You are coming home with a hottie we guarantee it. We already made a bet on the way here as to which one of us is going to hook you up and Seamus and I are betting on Nev, he's an e- excellent wingman." Ron stumbled and almost knocked Harry over. His cheeks were flushed already and his breath was heavy and smelled like alcohol. Harry quirked a brow.

"Did you lot start drinking without me?" Ron laughed and held up two fingers.

"Just a bit, don't worry about it we can still keep up with ya at the pub." Harry smiled and turned his head when he heard a crash coming from the kitchen.

"Alright?" He called out as he made his way into the other room. He paused in the doorway and saw Seamus on the ground surrounded by Harry's pots and pans that had been sitting in a box on his kitchen island. "Er, why?" Seamus laughed and pointed at Neville.

"Alright, listen. I didn't do anything it was all him! Trust me he was swaying about like a sloppy drunkard and he tipped the pans onto himself." Neville proclaimed, much too loudly. Harry wasn't sure how much they'd all had to drink already, but he knew they were going to have a good night.

"Whatever." Seamus said and stood, only swaying a bit to Harry's relief. He pointed his thumb behind him.

"Come on you lot. Let's get out of here before I get a noise complaint." He grabbed his jacket and ushered everyone out.

"Love the new place, Harry. Very cozy, though I think I bruised my arse in your kitchen." Seamus rubbed his arse to prove his point.

"Oh, shut up." Ron said before he bumped into Seamus, nearly knocking him over and starting up the rough housing that lasted until they'd made it outside.

Okay, he really should have canceled. He really, really should have canceled because it was well after midnight when a very drunk Harry had finally made his way back to his flat. He remembered fumbling along his bed trying to find his covers and double checking his alarm before passing out. Now it was 6:30 in the morning and his head was pounding. The lights in the bathroom were too bright and Harry wished that there was some hangover potion that he could down right now. He sighed and scratched his head. Might as well get on with it then.

His shower didn't take long and before he knew it he was dressed and he even had enough time for him to nip into a coffee shop on his way. "Thank god for that." He said to no one in particular as he straightened his collar for the fourth time and walked outside.

It was actually a pretty nice day out. If you like a light drizzle that is. Either way it beat the heavy downpour that had persisted for the past week. Harry just knew that he'd feel better as soon as he got some coffee in him, and even though it was too loud outside and his neck hurt, he was glad to finally have some time to explore the area around his new home. He was especially happy that he could walk freely without getting stopped every few seconds for being Harry Potter.

After only a few minutes of walking he saw a nice little café. There were others along the way, but he liked this one and it wasn't a chain so he figured it might be mostly empty and therefore quiet. His idea was proved true when he opened the glass door and the bell tinkled in his ear. It was almost completely empty save for the young couple seated in the back. He made his way over to the counter and studied the menu for a moment. He decided on just a plain black coffee and when his stomach rumbled and he figured getting a pastry couldn't hurt. There didn't seem to be anyone behind the counter and he took a moment to look around.

The shop was small. There were a few tables by the picture window, and by the far wall sat a couple of booths. The walls were painted a pleasant dark sage accented by the black-brown of the tables, chairs, and counters. A few black and white photos of people with aprons on adorned the wall behind the counter. The whole place was very clean, yet it didn't smell like disinfectant, which Harry liked. He was looking down at the floor when he heard someone clear their throat pointedly.

"How may I help you?" A male voice asked and he looked up. His heart dropped into his stomach and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He made himself double check and, yep. Almost white blonde hair, pointy features, and the only thing he was missing was a sneer. What he had instead was a look of shock that probably mirrored Harry's.

"Er… Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously and the other man schooled his features into something more closely resembling the Draco Malfoy that Harry knew.

"Really, Potter? You're harassing me at work? I don't know how you got your Auror friends to tell you where I am because last time I checked that was confidential information. Not to mention the fact that-" Harry held his hand up, feeling annoyed.

"No, Malfoy. Keep your knickers on I didn't track you down. Honestly. I just moved and I wanted to get some coffee. I'm not an Auror anyway." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Alright." He flicked his fringe out of his eyes and looked around the shop. After a few moments Harry realized that he was just going to ignore him unless he said something else first and he sighed. He had thought that they'd gotten somewhere after the war. That maybe they'd both grown up a little, but Malfoy was clearly still 12 years old and just as able to annoy Harry as he used to. Well he was still going to get his coffee and Malfoy could just sod off.

"I'd like a large coffee, black, and a chocolate croissant." He said expectantly, enjoying the way that Malfoy's eyes widened in disbelief. He looked like he was about to tell Harry off, but he stopped when an older gentleman with grey hair and an apron walked out from what he assumed was the kitchen. Malfoy straightened up and nodded expression tight.

"Of course sir, that'll be just a moment." He reached for a cup and turned on his heel to fill it from the machine behind him. Harry smiled and he realized he quite liked this arrangement as he watched the blonde's stiff back. Maybe he'd come here more often if the coffee was good. He needed some bloody excitement in his life and if that came from fucking with Malfoy then he'd take it.

"Here. That'll be 8 pounds." Harry handed over the money and took his coffee and pastry. Malfoy was getting ready to turn round when Harry winked.

"Cheers." He said with a smile and it looked like Malfoy's little blonde head was going to pop.

The pastry and coffee were surprisingly good and they helped his hangover immensely. It was going to be a good day, he just knew it.

Draco sighed. It was about an hour before closing, and as such there were no customers in sight. He didn't know why they closed so late anyways. It's not like the stupid place actually brought in any money. He hefted himself up onto the empty space on the counter that he usually sat on and he sorely wished that Penelope had come into work today. Who else was he going to complain about Potter to?

He ground his teeth. Was there any particular reason that the slimy git had to come into his coffee shop? Potter was literally the bane of his existence and he had been perfectly happy during the five years that he hadn't been in his life. No one from before was in his life anymore. He'd moved to muggle London to avoid all that shite. Shitty job included in that whole deal.

He fiddled with a loose string on his vomit colored beige work shirt. Who did Potter think he was anyway? He was infuriating. Not that he'd even said anything, Draco supposed, but he was still annoying. He twisted the string idly around his index finger and tugged it free with a dull snap. The bell above the door tinkled and he twisted his head around.

"Hey Drake, how long you got till closing?" The voice belonged to Olivia, and Draco hopped down from the counter.

"Just about.." He checked his watch. "Half an hour. I can probably duck out early though." Thoughts of Potter were gone for now and a small smile broke out across his face. She smiled and set her oversized bag down. They'd been flat mates for a few years now and Draco was incredibly fond of her. It was strange. His whole life he had hated them and now all of his closest friends were muggles. Well, actually all of his friends were. All of his old friends had disappeared after the war.

"Good, I was thinking Chinese takeout and a bottle of wine. What do you think?" Draco took off his apron and strode towards her, hopping the counter on his way.

"I could kiss you, but we both know how that turned out last time"

"Oh, come off it." She reached up and gathered her auburn hair into a long pony tail. "I'm proud of myself really; I mean you spent 20 years in denial about your own sexuality and I fixed that in one night." One of her manicured eyebrows quirked. "Not that it really changed anything. When exactly are you going to get a boyfriend?"

"Ugh, shut up before I change my mind about hanging out with you." She rolled her eyes and he removed his half apron, hanging it behind the counter. He'd shut off all of the machines two hours ago, so he flicked off the lights and stepped outside. Olivia was dragging her feet and he motioned for her to hurry up. Once she was outside he shut the door and locked up for the night. "If my boss finds out about my early departure I'm blaming you."

"I'm very scared. Now come on, I don't want to miss my show." Draco obliged, knowing full well that she would end up drinking a bottle of wine to herself and forget all about the telly. He didn't like it anyway. It was alright he supposed, and it had provided him with entertainment in the past, but he just couldn't get used to it. He would rather be flying. That thought made his chest ache though and he decided to focus on the people walking past him instead.

The rest of their walk was spent in a comfortable silence, save for the clacking of Olivia's shoes. It didn't take long for Draco's thoughts to return to Potter. He couldn't deny that he wasn't curious as to why Potter was in muggle London. Didn't he have a weaslette to attend to? He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. It didn't matter and they were almost to the food cart anyway.

Their flat was less than glamorous. There were weird stains on the carpets and everything in it was dingy. Draco had long since gotten over it, but he still remembered feeling embarrassed to have guests over. Now he had a close group of friends and they all lived in similar situations. He threw his keys onto the table by the door and sat down on his couch. Liv brought the bottle opener to him and he took it gratefully, popping open a bottle of cheap red wine and pouring it into two glasses.

"So, tell me what's got you into an exceptionally broody mood today?" She asked raising her own glass to her lips and taking a slow drink. Draco shifted, pulling one of his legs underneath him and swirling the wine gently in his glass.

"It's nothing really. I saw an old friend from school." She quirked her head to the side and he continued. "Well, not really a friend so much as a rival." Liv laughed shortly before he shot her a withering look and she bit her lip trying to hide her smile.

"And this is from that old boarding school you used to go to?" He nodded. "So, what's the problem? Did you tell him off? What's his name?"

"His name is Potter and the problem is that he's a right arse. I couldn't exactly tell him off because my boss was watching me, but he did get his jollies out of making me serve him. I hope he choked on his stupid coffee." His brows knitted together and he downed half of his glass of wine ungracefully.

"Ooh, using surnames are we? This must be serious. What did he say to you?" Draco frowned, choosing to ignore her first comment.

"He didn't say much…" He trailed off, thinking. What had he said? A sharp nudge to his thigh made him look up at Liv, a questioning look on her face. "Well, he said that he wasn't stalking me, and that he wanted coffee. Said some lark about moving in nearby."

"Maybe he wasn't trying to be an arse, Drake." His head snapped up and he saw that she had a thoughtful look on her face. God help him now. "Bear with me and wipe that snippy look off of your face. He was probably just trying to get coffee. I know you're great at twisting things around, but I can almost guarantee you that that's all he meant by going into the shop." Draco shook his head, but she held up a finger, signaling for him to listen. "Just think on it. You never know, he might be a nice guy. People change."


End file.
